Stories
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: When Katie and Fenris leave to help Aveline, Varric steps in to babysit their daughter, Alisa. He won't tell he how he got Bianca, but he does tell her about the times when Hadriana and Danarius were killed, and when Katie got sick.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for watching her, Varric." Kathrine said, placing the daggers onto her back. The dwarf stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"It's no problem, Emerald." the dwarf assured.

"Still, this helps." Kathrine muttered, grabbing Fenris' broad sword.

Aveline couldn't spare the guards, and there had been raider attacks reported. So naturally the guard-captain had come to her with the problem, and Kathrine had agreed to help. Now, she was about to leave to meet Aveline, Fenris and Merrill to head to the wounded Coast.

Alisa ran into the room, her pony-tails streaming behind her.

"Where are you going, mother?" the girl asked.

"The Wounded Coast. Varric is going to watch you." she explained.

"Varric!" Alisa squeaked.

"Hello, Angel." he greeted. Kathrine turned her head and mouthed the words "Take care of her, and be careful, alright?" and he nodded as she headed for the door. Alisa giggled.

"Finally come up with a nickname, huh?" she joked.

"I'll tell you it wasn't easy, Angel." he teased her. "Now, would you like you hear a story while your parents are out?"

"Yes, how about how you got Bianca?" the half-elven girl questioned. Varric chuckled.

"No, that's the one story I do not tell. Maybe one day for you, Angel, but not yet."

She gave him puppy-eyes and pouted. She had eyes like her father, no doubt in that.

"Please?" she begged.

"No, not today."

"Fine." she huffed, crossing her arms. "How about one of mother and father?"

"Of Emerald and the elf, hm?" he paused. "How about...killing Danarius? Or...Hadriana?"

"Both," she requested, already headed for the library.

"Alright, I can do that," he replied, fallowing after her.

In moments Alisa was sitting in front of a chair, while Varric was in the chair. She looked at him with big green eyes, waiting for him to begin.

"Alright, let's see," he began. "It all began when we were on our way to the Bone Pit, to check up on Emerald's partnership..."

-x-x-x-

"_You are in possession of stolen property, step away from the slave now and you'll be spared." a slaver ordered. Kathrine looked up at the slaver then turned her head to Fenris._

"_They'll never learn, will they?" she asked. In moments, her and her three companions were ready to fight._

_Varric loaded arrow after arrow into his crossbow and fired, shooting slavers. Aveline held her dead husband's shield in defense and made her attacks with her sword. Fenris cut through the rows, headed for the mage that fired at them. While Kathrine was kicking and slicing through enemies._

_In minutes, they were dead, all but one._

_Fenris went over and bent down, pulling up the man's head by his hair._

"_Where. Is. He?" Fenris questioned, slamming the man's head to the ground._

"_Please...don't kill me..." the man managed. His head was slammed to the ground again._

"_Tell me!" Fenris snarled._

"_I don't know..." the man said. "I don't know, I swear. Hadriana brought us, she's at the holding caves, north of the city...I can show you the way."_

"_No need, I know the ones you speak of." the ex-slave responded simply._

"_Then let me go..." he begged. "I beg you,I swear-"_

"_You chose the wrong master," Fenris concluded, snapping his neck. There was a choking sound and the elf stood. "Hadriana," he growled then turned to face Hawke. "I was a fool to think I was free. They'll never let me be!"_

"_This is...some one you know?" Kathrine asked, not batting an eye._

"_My old master's apprentice, I remember her well." he paused. "A sniveling, social climber who would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius. If she's here, it's at his bidding, I knew he wouldn't let this go!"_

"_Then why are we standing around?" Kathrine questioned with a slight shrug. She could see the anger and hatred flash in his eyes._

"_The holding caves hold slaves in the old times," he explained. "But apparently they are no longer abandoned. We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare...or flee."_

_Kathrine gave a small, curt nod._

"_You know where they are, you take the lead." she told him, and he did, signaling for them to fallow._

-x-x-x-

Varric paused.

"I'm guessing I'll skip to the part where we were at the caves, fallowing the elf was boring and uneventful. Surprising considering." he told Alisa. The girl nodded.

"Alright," she agreed.

-x-x-x-

_They stood at the entrance and Fenris turned to Hawke._

"_We must be careful, there were many such holds once. Especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens. They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers, no doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place."_

"_Did slavers attack each other often?" Kathrine asked._

"_They did, what better way to find slaves then to steal them?" he replied. "The holdings outside of Tevinter have mostly been abandoned. But they still exist."_

"_Hadriana won't escape us," Hawke vowed, turning to enter the cave._

"_Let's hop this wasn't a waste of time..." he muttered, fallowing her._

_Each person held their weapon in hand, ready at any incoming foes._

"_They're still here. Good," Fenris commented._

_All of them made their way through the cave and Hawke opened a door. In side was a room, a dead body lay on a block, blood was everywhere._

"_See for yourself, the legacy of the magisters," he said._

-x-x-x-

"Wait," Varric paused. "Angel, this part is repetitive. We fought Shades, Corpses, mages and slavers. Want me to skip to where we met up with Orana?"

"If you want to, go ahead." she responded. The dwarf nodded and continued.

-x-x-x-

"_Did they touch you?" Fenris asked the elven girl._

"_They've been killing everyone," she said. "They cut papa, bled him."_

"_Why? Why would they do this?" he muttered._

"_The magister, she said that she needed power, that some one was coming to kill her." she said. Fenris look from the ground back to her. As she continued she turned, took a few steps and turned back. "We were good, did everything we were told, she loved papa's soup...I don't understand."_

"_Is the magister still here?" Hawke asked._

"_I think so, she said they were prepare for battle," the girl explained. "I think she's very frightened."_

"_She has every reason to be," he growled, narrowing his eyes._

"_Please don't hurt her," the girl begged. "She'll be so angry if you hurt her."_

"_This is...terrible, for you." Kathrine whispered._

"_Everything was fine, until today." she said._

"_It wasn't, you just didn't know any better." Fenris told her._

"_Are you my master now?" the elven girl asked, hope filling her eyes._

"_No!" he replied instantly._

"_But I can cook, I can clean, what else will I do?" she asked, hope draining._

"_If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you," Kathrine told her._

"_Yes? Oh praise the maker! Thank you!" she exclaimed, running off._

"_I didn't relize you were in the market for a slave." Fenris spat._

"_I gave her a job, Fenris," she corrected._

"_Then that's...good. My apologies." he said. "Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place," he added, turning to walk off. Kathrine shook her head slightly. The anger, the hate, the pain. She could figure that he was determined to kill Hadriana._

_As soon as they found the mage, battle began. Kathrine took out the Shades with Fenris, while Aveline and Varric took on the corpses and other enemies._

_Each managed in blows at Hadriana when she teleported near._

_The battle ended after minutes._

_Fenris took a few steps toward her and raised his weapon, he could hear the mage's heavy breathing. He blocked her staff away from from her, out of her grasp._

"_Stop!" Hadriana gasped, raising a hand. "You do not want me dead!"_

"_There's is only one person I want dead more," he snarled._

"_I have information, elf," she said. "And I will trade it in return for my life!"_

"_Bah! The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."_

"_You have a sister, she is alive!" Hadriana told him. The elf's eyes widened in shock. Hadriana sat up. "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go and I will tell you where she is."_

"_This is your call," Kathrine told him._

"_So I have your word then? I tell you and you let me go?" Hadriana asked. Fenris leaned his face down toward hers._

"_Yes, you have my word." he lied._

"_Her name is Varania, she is is Keralias. She is serving a magister there by the name of Aramen." Hadriana explained._

"_A servant, not a slave?" he questioned her._

"_She's not a slave," the woman confirmed._

"_I believe you," he concluded, skin beginning to glow blue. He instantly moved and stuck his fist in her chest, gripping her beating heart. She gasped and he crushed it in her chest. He removed his hand and her limp, dead body fell to the ground with s small thud._

_He turned and began to walk away._

"_We are done here," he said._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Kathrine asked him. He turned on her._

"_No! I do not want to talk about it." he snapped. "This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this "sister", even if her didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide." he paused. "Danarius has to know, and he has to know that Hadriana knows. But all that matters is that I finally got to crush this bitch's heart." he turned away from her, head hung. "May she rot, and all the other mages with her."_

"_Maybe we should leave," Kathrine suggested, placing a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't bear seeing him like this._

"_Don't comfort me." he snapped, shaking her hand off and turned to her. "You saw what was done here, there will always be some reason, some excuse, why mages have to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her! What does magic touch that it doesn't spoil?" he turned and wiped a hand over his forehead. "I...need to go." he sighed, walking off._

-x-x-x-

"Father just...left?" Alisa asked. Cerberus was now laing his head on her knee and she stroked it.

"He did. I remember your mother having Aveline head back to the barracks to handle her job, and then headed with me to the Hanged Man after looking for your father." Varric told the young girl.

"Tell me what happened at the Hanged Man. Would you?"

"Of course..."

-x-x-x-

_Kathrine sighed and sipped her drink._

"_You alright, Emerald?" Varric asked. She looked at him, eyes full of worry and pain._

"_No, I am not," she confessed. "I feel horrible, I mean, I just...I don't know what else I could have done. But..."_

"_There wasn't anything else you could have done, but I see it clear as day, Emerald, you care for the elf." Varric replied. Kathrine blushed and took another drink. He chuckled._

"_I do, yes, but I...I...don't know how to say it. I'm sure if I said a word, he'd never speak to me again." she managed._

"_You know, he cares for you," Varric told her. "Every time you turn your back, he looks at you. In battle, if you go down, he fights harder and quicker. He acts different around you, I think dealing with his past is just going to be hard for him, is all."_

"_Heh, maybe. If he needs my help, though, I'll gladly help him. Well," she paused and finished her drink. "It's getting late, better head beck to my estate."_

"_I'll see you later, Emerald, and take care." he told her as she got up and headed for the door._

"_I will, Varric, you too." she said with a wave then exited the pub._

-x-x-x-

"Now, Angel, would you like to hear about how Dandrius died? That's even better then your father crushing Hadriana's heart." Varric asked her.

"Yes!" the girl squeaked.

"Well, it happened a few years later..." the dwarf began.

-x-x-x-

"_Are you certain it's her?" he asked the guard-captain, pacing. So close, he was so close to meeting his supposed sister._

"_An elf, matching your description, on the ship you named. And alone, as far as I could tell." she reported. He stoped._

"_I need to know if it's a trap," he snapped, slamming his hands down onto the table._

"_I did as you asked, Fenris," Aveline got to her feet. "Now it's up to you." she started to walk and stopped when Hawke neared her. "You talk to him, Hawke, I've had my fill for today." she said then continued on her way._

"_Venhedis fassta vass!" he cursed. Kathrine looked at him._

"_Maybe it's just me, but I'd swear your upset." she commented._

"_It's my sister." he sighed. "I didn't tell you but I fallowed up on the Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true. I had to keep it quiet but I eventually managed to contact Varania and send her enough coin to come meet me. And now, she's here."_

"_She was in Keralias after all?" Kathrine questioned._

"_My sister left magister Aramen's service, I found her in Menrathos, that just made things more difficult," he explained. "But according to the men I paid, it's just as Hadriana said; she's not a slave, she's a tailor, in fact." he paused. "Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first, but she's finally come."_

"_Your worried Danarius knows?" the rogue asked._

"_The more he doesn't know, the more I'm certain he does." Fenris snapped. "Come with me Hawke, I need you there when I meet her."_

"_Where do we go?" Kathrine responded._

"_If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there, for the next week at least." he paused and avoided her eyes. "It would mean a lot to me, that's all I ask."_

-x-x-x-

"So you went to the Hanged Man next?" Alisa squeaked.

"Yes, we did." Varric told her. "Now, the next part is...well, just listen."

-x-x-x-

_Kathrine, Fenris, Varric and Aveline walked into the Hanged Man. There was an elf with red hair sitting at a table, her hands clasped together._

"_It really is you," she said, without looking up._

"_Varania?" Fenris said. "I remember you. We played in our masters' garden as mother worked. You called me-"_

"_Leto, that's your name." she cut him off and got to her feet._

"_What's wrong? Why are you so..." he trailed off._

"_Fenris, we have to get out of here!" Kathrine told him._

"_Ah, my little Fenris, predictable as always." a voice rang. A magister walked down the steps near then, flanked by guards._

"_I'm sorry it came to this, Leto," Varania said._

"_You led him here!" he accused._

"_Now, now, Fenris, don't blame your sister. She did what any good imperial citizen should." the magister responded._

"_I never wanted these filthy marking, Danarius, but I won't let you kill me to get them." Fenris spat. Danarius laughed._

"_How little you know my pet." the magister paused and his gaze shifted to Kathrine. "And this is your new mistress, the Champion of Kirkwall? Quite lovely."_

"_Fenris doesn't belong to anyone!" she hissed._

"_Do I detect a note of jealousy? That's not surprising, the lad is quite...skilled, isn't he?"_

"_Shut your mouth, Danarius!" Fenris snarled, skin instantly glowing a hint of blue._

"_The word is master." was the last words said before a fight engulfed the Hanged Man. It was quick and simple. As soon as it was over,, Fenris walked over and picked up Danarius by the collar._

"_You are no longer my master," he growled, skin blue once more and he bust the organs. Blood splattered everywhere. Fenris looked over to Varania._

"_I had no choice, Leto." she said._

"_Stop calling me that!" he spat._

"_He would've made me his apprentice, I would have been a magister." she told him._

"_You sold out your own brother, to become a magister?" he snapped._

"_You have no idea what we went through, what I've had to do since mother died." Varania responded. "This was my only chance,"_

"_And now you have no chance at all," he advanced on her, ready to rip her heart from her chest._

"_Please, don''t do this!" she begged. "Please! Tell him to stop!"_

"_Wait, don't kill her," Kathrine told him._

"_Why not?" he asked. "She was ready to see me killed. What is she to me then another tool of the magisters?"_

"_Your sister's as much of a victim as you were," Hawke pointed out._

"_Get out," Fenris hissed. Varania began to run but stopped and turned._

"_You said you didn't ask for this, but that isn't true. You wanted it, you competed for it. When you won, you used the boon to have mother and I freed." she said._

"_Why are you telling me this?" he questioned her._

"_Freedom Is no boon. I look at you now and think you got the better end of the bargain." and with that, she left. He turned away then back to Kathrine._

"_I thought rediscovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has spoiled that too, there is nothing for me to reclaim. I am alone." he sighed, looking away from her._

"_I'm here, Fenris," she assured. Fenris looked at her, a slight smile twisted on his lips and his eyes full of pain, then turned away before turning back once again._

"_You heard what Varania said. I wanted these, fought for them. I feel unclean, like this magic is more then etched into my skin, but stained my soul." he paused. "Let's go, I need to get out of here." with that, he made his way out of the Hanged Man._

-x-x-x-

"So, she betrayed him? Just like that? Her own brother?" Alisa asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Varric told her.

"Did anything happen after that?" the half-elven girl asked.

"Many things, but they aren't apart of what you wished to hear." the dwarf said. "Now, it's late, time for bed."

"Alright, but, can I still hear one more story?" she begged.

"Tomorrow, promise, alright Angel?" he responded getting up.

"How you got Bianca?" she questioned hopefully, getting to her feet as well, Cerberus standing next to her.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Maybe just for you,"

Alisa yawned and he led her to her parents' room. He let her get changed before helping her into bed and pulling the blanket over her.

"Night, Angel." he said. She blinked with a nod and rolled on her side, snuggling close to Cerbersu. Varric sighed and walked out, headed for the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Alisa sat up in bed, Cerberus was still curled up next to her, the curtains hung closed but rays of light shone through the gaps.

She blinked and petted the mabari's head.

"Come on, boy," she whispered. "Let's go and see if Varric's up for another story,"

"Nice try, Angel. I though you may ask for another story. What would you like to hear?" Varric asked, walking into the room. Alisa swung her legs over the bed and got up, Cerberus fallowing.

"Let me get dressed, then I'll tell you." she squeaked. He gave a nod then left. Alisa stripped off her night gown and put on a clean blue dress. She ran a brush through her hair before exiting her parents room and heading to the library.

The house smelled of cooking meat, which could only mean breakfast. Alisa licked her lips then made her way over to where Varric was.

"Bianca?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I am still sorting out what details are appropriate for you, Angel." he told her. She pouted again but didn't protest.

"Another of mother and father? Or maybe Isabela?" she requested.

"Ah, Riviani, no, her tales are too...adult for you. Daisy doesn't have many. Blondie is boring. Red wouldn't want me telling you about her incident with Donnic. Chanty Boy is quite a drag. Emerald and the elf are the most exciting, so why not?" he joked. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Alright then, let me see, how about the time we had to camp on the Wounded Coast? Well, one of times I was there. There were a few other times." he said. She gave another nod. Varric shifted in his seat and began.

-x-x-x-

"_Maker, this is just great!" Kathrine muttered sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air in irritation. "We're lost, I...Varric, I thought you said you knew the way!"_

"_Katie," Fenris muttered. "This, this is why I told you not to use his information."_

"_Emerald, I just got a bit of the information confused, nothing that bad," the dwarf assured. Anders sighed._

"_And this is the reason there are maps," the healers said under his breath._

_The sky was darkening by the second and Kathrine crossed her arms._

"_Well boys, looks like we have to set up camp for the night," she declared._

"_Not with him," Fenris and Anders said at the same time. Kathrine muttered a few tevinter curses under her breath and turned to look at them._

"_Well, what other choices do we have?" she questioned. "Oh right, we have none!" there was a moment of silence. "Come on," she managed, making her way down a path. "I saw a good spot back this away."_

_Each of them reluctantly fallowed her. Anders and Fenris still glaring at one another._

_In moments, Kathrine stood in front of them, and open space around her. She signaled them forward._

"_I am going to go get some firewood, now, set up camp, I'll be back soon." she directed, walking off._

_Fenris sighed but did as his lover said. Varric set up the tents and Anders helped him._

"_I still fail to see what she does in you," he commented._

"_Do not repeat this mage," Fenris bit back. "I am not in the mood."_

"_I've said my words to her, she made up her mind. I am just saying, I do not see it." the healer paused. "Your a hypocrite. More an animal then a man."_

"_Blondie..." Varric said, trying to stop their continuing fight._

"_You've said that before." Fenris snapped. "Mage, do not make me rip out your heart, because I will."_

"_Oh really? You have had many chances to, yet you have not! Why haven't you?" Anders pointed out._

"_Katie wanted me to not. I did as she asked, but I do not think I can keep such a promise any longer!" he threatened, skin tinting blue as he advanced._

"_You are a coward, hiding behind the power of your markings!" Anders spat. Fenris narrowed his eyes._

"_I use them to my advantage, and I use them well." he hissed. "Now shut your mouth, mage, before I kill you. Because I can, quickly."_

"_Do you think I cannot defend myself?" Anders asked, hands sparking. The ex-slave paid no attention._

"_Magic is a tool, anything it touches, it spoils. And I am quicker then you are." he responded. Leaning his face close._

"_You are still a slave to your past, you let one thing ruin everything else. Not all mages are weak, or subside to blood magic." the healer snapped._

"_I am not a slave!" Fenris spat, raising a hand to strike. A dagger flew past and was an inch away from their heads._

"_Stop!" Hawke's voice rang out. "Fenris, do not kill him!" Fenris lowered his hand and turned to looks at her._

"_And why not?" he questioned._

"_Because, if you do, you are no better then our enemies," she told him. She turned to Anders. "And you, stop provoking him. Do you want to end up dead?"_

"_I do not, but Hawke-" he began to protest but she cut him off._

"_Don't 'but Hawke' me, Anders. If you end up dead, because of Fenris, it won't be my fault. Now, I see nothing got done, let me pick up the fire wood I dropped and we can finish setting up. I still have some food Orana gave me. We can cook it, eat and sleep."_

"_Fine," the two men mumbled as she turned and made her way to pick up the wood._

-x-x-x-

"So father almost killed Anders?" Alisa asked, blinking.

"He did so many times. Him and Blondie...never got along. They still do not, but if Emerald hadn't stepped in...I do not think Blondie would be here today. And that would be more complications, for you even." Varric told her.

"Me?" Alisa questioned, confused.

"Blondie, is a healer. He's the one that knew that your mother was carrying a child. Delivered you too, I believe. That, however, is a story not for your little half-elven ears, Angel." he said. Alisa shrugged.

"I don't want to hear about icky stuff anyway, now, what happened next?" she simply said. Varric chuckled.

"Well..." he began.

-x-x-x-

"_I am sorry," Fenris apologized. "I should not have almost killed the mage."_

"_Fenris, you know what I said. At some point, we'll need Anders, and the others. We all have to get along, alright?" she paused. "But I do understand. I heard the last part. You are not a slave, and Anders should not have said that." Kathrine hung her head in her hands, her head felt like busting._

"_Are you alright, Katie?" he asked._

"_My head hurts, burns even. Like it's on fire," she gripped it harder, but tried to keep herself up right. She felt arms around her, holding her close. A bottle touched her lips and bitter liquid rushed in her mouth and down her throat. The pain ebbed away slowly and she looked up and Fenris._

"_Thank you, my wolf." she said. He let her go and tossed the empty bottle aside._

"_You should go to bed, Champion," he suggested, getting up and extending a hand. She took it and stood, leaning on him._

"_Yes," she agreed._

-x-x-x-

"What happened to mother?" Alisa chimed it.

"She was sick, and being out and about hadn't helped. But she's still around, so she ended up fine." Varric responded. "Now, Angel, listen..."

-x-x-x-

_The sun shone brightly and Fenris sat up, propping himself up on his hands. Kathrine was asleep next to him, one hand under her pillow, the other next to her mouth. She was slightly shivering and her reached out to touch her, but she was hot._

_Something was wrong, and he knew it. The elf fumbled for his clothing and out of the tent._

_Varric was polishing Bianca, Anders was eating some food for breakfast._

"_Is something wrong, elf?" Varric asked._

"_Katie, is sick. With what, I do not know." he replied._

"_Let me help," anders sighed, finishing his last piece of food and getting up. "Is she dressed?" he asked._

"_No," Fenris said simply. "You will wait as I get her so," he added, ducking back into the tent. In seconds, he had managed to dress her and then came out with her in his arms, head dangling over his arm. He gently set her down and Anders got to work healing her._

_A blue glow enveloped the rogue's body and the mage worked quickly._

"_She will be fine, just a little cold really," he explained. "But we need to get back to Kirkall." his hands ceased to glow and her stood up. "The sooner, the better."_

"_I...alright." Fenris said, picking up his lover. Varric slung Bianca on his back then helped Anders clean up camp. Kathrine coughed but her eyes did not open._

-x-x-x-

"You see, Angel, the one thing that always made Blondie and the elf get along, even for a moment, was Emerald. She had this...aura. And, they both cared for her." Varric explained.

"I see," she pursed her lips. "Go on,"

"Alright..."

-x-x-x-

_Her back arched and she coughed, eyes snapping open. Everything looked different._

"_What the hell?" she muttered, sitting up. She was in her room, in her estate, in her bed. The sheets draped over her, all she was in were her bra and panties._

_Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the curtains ruffle._

"_Fenris?" she asked. The elf moved into her view._

"_Hm?" he asked._

"_What happened? All I remember is going to sleep next to you." she asked. He slipped and sat on the end of her bed._

"_You were sick, I have to thank the mage for healing you though." he explained._

"_Oh, I see." she paused. "Well, I take it you two got along then?"_

"_For you, yes, we did." he muttered._

"_Hm..." she trailed off and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I told you could atleast get along for sometime with him."_

"_Do not expect this often," he told her._

"_I'll take what I can get, Fenris." she purred, giving him a kiss. "Thank you," she added with a yawn._

"_Still tired?" he chuckled._

"_A bit," she managed, blinking slowly._

"_Why don't you sleep then," he suggested, laying her back on the bed. She rolled over on her side with a groan._

"_Fine, but only if you do." she whispered. She closed her eyes and felt the bed bend, then the warmth of another. "Thank you, Fenris." she murmured in his ear before sleep claimed them both._

-x-x-x-

"That's it, Angel." Varric concluded. Alisa looked at him as the sound of a door opening and closing reached their ears. A pair of two battle worn adults stumbled in.

"Ugh!" Kathrine muttered then noticed Varric. "Thanks again for watching her, Varric. Did you have fun Alisa?"

"Yes," the girl squeaked. "Varric told me all kinds of stories."

"Oh?" her mother questioned.

"Like of father killing Hadriana and Danarius, and when you got sick." she explained. Fenris groaned..

"You told her those stories, dwarf?" he asked.

"Angel requested." Varric held up his hands in defense.

"I did," she confirmed.

"Well, Varric, here's you pay and you can go. Thanks again." Kathrine said, tossing him a bag of coin. He caught it and headed out the door.

"I still can't believe he told her those stories," Fenris muttered, heading for the bedroom to change. Kathrine patted Alisa's head and handed her an amulet.

"Here, now, how would you like to go and visit auntie Bethany?" she asked.

"I'd like that," Alisa chirped, taking the jewelry.

"Let me change and then we can go, promise." Kathrine responded, heading for the bedroom as well. Alisa nodded.

"Best stories ever," she giggled. "Now, Bianca is next," she grinned and put the nexklace on then ran off to get ready to visit her aunt.


End file.
